A New Beginning
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: WE Fic. Will and Elizabeth have been married for two years, and Will wants better for his wife as well as himself. But with a new Beginning, comes danger...in the form of an old enemy. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) I'm back with a W/E fic! I know some have you been waiting for this for a long time, and well it's her and I hope you like it. Oscar's tomorrow night, rooting for Johnny...but you know it's the year of Ray...:( Anyway have fun reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Elizabeth?" Will called out her name as he entered their small home. "I'm home…" Will walked into the kitchen and saw that dinner was ready, the table set, but his wife was no where to be found. He went upstairs to their bedroom, she wasn't there either. Will called her name over and over, Will now became worried. He quickly went downstairs to their garden, which overlooked the sea, and there she was.

Elizabeth was kneeling in front of her rose garden, she was pruning the new buds, and clipping roses to place in a basket that was beside her. Will leaned up against the door's frame and watched her for a while.

The sun shined down on her golden brown hair, her pale yellow dress contrasted sharply to the crimson colored roses. When Elizabeth reached a hand up to her face to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Will.

"When did you get home?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"A little while ago." Will said savoring her sweet kiss.

"Dinner is all set…" Elizabeth said as she walked in the house with him "…it isn't much, just stew, I got quite busy today, sorry."

"I'm sure it's fine." Will said as he sat down. Life certainly hadn't been good to them, they lived in a small home, nothing what Elizabeth was accustomed to, but regardless of their surroundings they were happy. Elizabeth had not wanted to take any money from her father since the two years they were married, and Will admired her belief she had in him, even when his own faith in himself dwindled.

Elizabeth thought that one day, Will, would sell a contract to the Navy, he would be the main supplier of swords to the entire Royal Navy, and he would become successful in his own right. However, it had been two years and although Will had full control over the blacksmith, he still had not gotten the 'big' contract. Many things were put off, buying a bigger house, their 'honeymoon', and buying a ship, but one thing Will desperately hated to put off was children. Elizabeth wanted to have children right away, but Will managed to convince her that when his business picked up, they would have children, but with the income he was bringing home, their would be no way they could afford a child, and it broke Will's heart to see Elizabeth's own break. So, Elizabeth was forced to drink an elixir every morning so she would not be able to conceive children. Will hated the look on her face when she drank the elixir, the same look she made when they would walk in town together and see the children…Will knew she wanted a baby, Will knew she wanted the complete family…and so did he…and the blacksmith shop was not going to do it.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up from her bowl to find Will swirling his.

"Nothing." Will said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Your lying…" Elizabeth reached her hand across the table and grabbed his hand. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing you should worry about, love." Will then got up from the table, and walked into the parlor.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair in frustration. She quickly got up and followed Will into the parlor and stood in front of him as he read from a book.

"Will I am your wife, and I know something is wrong, and I want you to tell me."

"Elizabeth I don't want to worry you."

"You already are…" Elizabeth said gently as she sat down next to him.

"Are you tired Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure what your asking…" Elizabeth said perplexed.

"Of the way we are living."

"Oh, I'm sorry if everything hasn't been completely clean…I have just been…"

"It's not you Elizabeth. I mean, you aren't used to this way of life, don't you want better?"

"Will, all I care about is you, and for you to think that all I care about is money then, well…you don't know me as well as the both of us thought." Elizabeth said hurt.

"That's not what I meant by that." Elizabeth then stood up, Will swore he saw steam rise from her head.

"Well when you can stop speaking in riddles, and tell me what you mean….I'll be up in bed." Elizabeth then walked upstairs to their bedroom. Will heard the door slam behind her.

Will exhaled loudly and ran his hand through his rich dark brown hair. His intention was not to upset her, he wanted to tell her he had a change in career plans.

(Did you like?)


	2. His Decision, and a Surprise Guest

(A/N) Hello everyone! I'm back giving you chapter two of this story, that, in my personal opinion, is the best I have ever done...(I can feel my head expanding) LOL Crazy Pidgeon- You are the best, reviewing even for my J/E fic...when no one else would...ahem...Williz- Your back! I'm so glad, I missed your fun reviews! POTC II started filming today, thought I would make that tiny mention, and BTW, Johnny, looked SO HOT, at the Oscars, one of the best dressed males...except for that Joan Rivers...who care what she thinks anyway...she couldn't even tell you her face doesn't move...that Botox bimbo...grrr...Anyway, just like to rub it in one more time...ahem...My hometown of Boston, is now trophy town! OH YEAH! World Champs! Go Sox! (Hey Yankee fans, enjoy our little ceremony opening day...hehe) Go Pats! Got that out of my hyped system! Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, Will had already gotten up, and she could hear him bustle about downstairs. They hadn't spoken since last night, Elizabeth was actually afraid to speak with him…she was afraid that he was leaving her. As Elizabeth dressed she thought about what her life would be like if Will left her…alone…alone was the only word she could think of.

"Elizabeth I need to talk with you." Will said as she walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down and braced herself.

"Elizabeth, I want to find Jack…"

'This is it.' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I want to follow what is in my blood. Piracy is lucrative business…I am not getting anywhere with the shop…I want you to come with me…" Will finally exhaled.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "That's it, that's all you wanted." Elizabeth then leaped from her seat and jumped into his lap and kissed him.

"What did you think I wanted?" Will asked curious.

"I thought you were leaving me."

"I would never do that. I love you." Will then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"When do we leave?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Soon, pack a few clothes for me and you. I'll check at the docks to find out when the next merchant ship leaves, tell your father, do what you think you need to do to close up the house."

"What do you want to tell my father?"

"We just got a letter that my Uncle Victor is ill, and we are headed to visit him, one last time. When we get settled, then we will send him a letter of truth."

"Alright…" Elizabeth then got up from Will's lap to allow him to get up.

"I have to get going…if you need me I'll probably be at the smithy till noon, after that, everywhere." Elizabeth then put her hand around his waist and kissed him. "You are going to have to let me go…" Will said with a small smirk.

"I know…" Elizabeth grunted. Will then headed to the door and walked to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was busy pulling out clothes to take with them, to wherever it was they were going. As she looked at her wardrobe she realized dresses weren't optimal sea faring attire.

"I'll just have to borrow some of Will's." Elizabeth said aloud, but quickly quieted when she heard creaking from the stairs. It couldn't be Will, he was still working.

Elizabeth quickly crossed the room and grabbed the sword Will had given her. Elizabeth knew how to use the sword quite well, Will had taught her when they returned from Port Royal, so she could defend herself if anything were to happen to her while Will wasn't home. Elizabeth stepped beside the closed door and waited for the intruder to walk in.

The door slowly began to creak open, Elizabeth held her breath as whoever it was walked in. The intruder was now in the middle of the room. Elizabeth then slammed the door and held her sword out.

"Turn around slowly…" Elizabeth gasped as she recognized who it was. "Jack!"

"Glad to see me?" Jack was still nervously eyeing the sword Elizabeth still held in her hand.

"Oh, yes…" Elizabeth then put the sword away. "Jack what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked him.

"In the area, so to speak…" Jack said.

"Hard to believe." Elizabeth said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Now when have I ever lied to you luv?" Elizabeth raised her brow. "Right…where's Will?"

"At the smithy, I'll get him for you." Elizabeth then started to head downstairs, Jack followed.

"I'll come with you."

"Jack if I get caught with you, we are both likely to be hanged, we have been on the commodore's good side as of late."

"The fair governor's daughter, hanged?"

"Yes, things aren't what they once were. Here." Elizabeth said as she threw him a cloak. "Put it on and follow me…" Then a loud knock was heard at the door. Elizabeth looked at Jack who then went into the kitchen to hide.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called through the door.

"James Norrington." Elizabeth then opened the door.

"Come in James. What brings you here?" Elizabeth asked as he walked through the door.

"Elizabeth the Pearl has been spotted close to Port Royal, has Sparrow come in contact with you?" His question was more accusing than enquiring.

"No, we haven't seen him since you have." Elizabeth said innocently. James then stepped closer to Elizabeth, she felt his breath on her face.

"Elizabeth if I find out you and Will are lying and are hiding Sparrow, I will punish you to the full extent of the law." Jack was listening to his harsh words, and knew that was a threat, and seeing as Elizabeth was alone, thought that James was a coward. Jack almost wanted to jump out and punch him in his pompous face, but restrained himself, he couldn't allow Will and Elizabeth to be caught and found out.

"I am sure of it." Elizabeth said to him as her eyes narrowed and voice dipped low. James looked at her and turned around and left. When the door slammed shut, Elizabeth let out a gasp of air. She looked out the window and saw him walk off the drive.

"Jack, you can come out now." Elizabeth said.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I think it's best if you stay. In my bedroom there is a closet, inside is a latch that leads to a crawl space, use it if James decides to search the house while we aren't here."

"Careful luv, our dear Commodore doesn't sound of right mind…" Jack said leaning against the door's frame.

"I'll be back shortly." Elizabeth then opened the door and stepped outside.

(Let me know what you think!)


	3. The Reason

(A/N) Wow! I am really thrilled by the amount of reviews! You REALLY like me! You REALLY like me! JK Anyway I am so happy I have all my old reviewers back, and some new ones, next chapter, I'll write a little something to all of you. Right now, I'm not sure when I'll be back, so enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth quickened her pace as she walked into town, she was visibly nervous, James had never been that threatening before, and for the first time she was afraid, not only for herself but for Will, James was now out of control. Elizabeth knew it was after noon, so she headed to the docks and went to see if Will was there. When Elizabeth scanned the docks, she saw Will talking to a some man. Elizabeth walked up behind Will.

"Will?" Elizabeth spoke quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked a bit surprised to see her.

"I need you to come home." Will looked at the man.

"I'll be a second." Will then walked a bit further away with Elizabeth, he noticed the concerned tone in her voice.

"Elizabeth I am a bit busy." Will said looking at her.

"Will, it's extremely important, please."

"Elizabeth if we are to leave soon I need to finish plans with this man." Will said.

"Will, I don't ask for much…I want you to come home now." Will looked into her eyes, she wanted to tell him something, and she was also afraid, he could tell by her shaking hands.

"Alright." Will then took her cold hand and headed home. At first they walked in silence, but when the buildings and people became scarce, Will spoke up.

"Elizabeth what is this about?"

"James came to the house…" Her voice was shaking.

"What did he want?" Will asked.

"Apparently the Pearl was spotted nearby, and he thought Jack may be here."

"Well we haven't seen him…but that couldn't what has unsettled you so much?"

"He threatened us, he said that if we were harboring him, we would be punished to the full extent of the law." Will took her by the shoulders and stopped her before they went into the house.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked, anger was rising within his body.

"No, just scared me. I have never seen that look in his eyes before Will, he looked as if he would have hurt me if he could, he is out of control." They then continued into their home.

"I am sorry I wasn't home, I would have killed him…" Will said as he shut the door.

"I wasn't alone…" Will looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You can come out now…" Elizabeth called out.

Will's eyes went wide when he saw the Captain emerge from the kitchen. "Jack?"

"Glad to see ye mate." Jack said with his trademark Cheshire grin.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"In the area…figured I'd stop by…"

"Not convincing enough…why are you here?" Will said remembering his old friend sly ways.

Jack swayed a bit as he looked at both Will and Elizabeth, "Let's sit and discuss it."

They all headed into the kitchen and Will and Jack sat at the table while Elizabeth went to get something for them all to drink. She put three glasses and a bottle of rum, and a pitcher of water on the table. She poured Jack and Will some rum, and herself water.

"Lady after my own heart." Jack said as he looked at the rum bottle, eyeing it's vintage, it was a very good year.

"Jack, what is this about?" Will asked.

"Well, there is really no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it…Barbossa is alive." Elizabeth and Will both sat back in their chairs and gave each other a glance.

"How can that be? The curse was lifted and he was killed." Elizabeth said.

"We missed something…"

"What could have we missed?" Will asked.

"Someone did not return their blood." Jack then looked at Elizabeth.

"Me? I gave my blood, you saw it!" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Yes, but it was you who took it again when Will took you out of the cave." Jack said.

"I don't understand. Turner blood was needed to lift the curse, making them…human, you shot him, he died…if not all of the blood was returned, then he wouldn't have died…" Will said.

"Very true, but someone gave him a piece of the gold as he sat their rotting…now he needs Elizabeth…Elizabeth is now the blood they need…"

"Who gave him the piece of gold?" Will asked.

"The monkey…as far as I could tell…was trained to give his master the gold…he only did what he was trained to do."

"And who is this 'they'?" Elizabeth asked. "His crew was hanged, I saw it, Will saw it, they are dead."

"Yes, his crew is dead, but that doesn't mean their aren't others that wouldn't want to fight for him, many have."

"Have you seen this new crew?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he attacked while we were anchored off the coast of Kingstown, we were caught off guard, I lost many. Gibbs, and Cotton, are the only ones left, that you would remember." Jack said as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"Anamaria?" Will asked, he remembered her.

"She's dead, died when the first cannon ripped through the hull, she was below deck…" Jack then looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth, Barbossa is coming after you. He won't stop, he won't rest until he has your blood returned."

Elizabeth became fearful, "Why has he waited for so long? Two years…"

"I have managed to keep him away, but after that attack, the Pearl was damaged severely, she is now just back up to where she was before the attack, I barely made it here before he did."

"He is on his way here!" Elizabeth jumped up from her chair.

"Yes, I came here to take you out of here, you two are safer with me on the Pearl." Elizabeth then got up and walked out of the kitchen and went into the backyard.

"When do we leave?" Will asked Jack, as he watched Elizabeth leave.

"Tonight, Gibbs is waiting for us."

"We were actually planning on leaving tonight…we were going to look for you…" Will admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The smithy isn't working out, we are barely able to keep up…and I have made Elizabeth put off children…and I can't do that to her anymore…"

"Interesting…I guess this will sort of work out for the three of us." Jack said putting his feet up on the table.

"I'm not sure about that." Will then got up to talk with Elizabeth.

(A/N) I normally don't like to play with the whole curse thing, but I fugured I'd give it a shot, just go with it, you may not understand it right away, but there is a chapter that clears everything up. :)


	4. Her Concern, and His

(A/N) Hey all! Back again to give you all a lovely chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat on the stairs that lead down to her much loved rose garden. She was incredibly frightened, this time with Barbossa, she was the target, she was the one who's life was in danger. Elizabeth shivered as a light sea breeze kicked in, she breathed in, and let out a long breath. Then she felt Will sit beside her.

"You know I'll never let anything happen to you." Will said.

"I know, but, you can't always protect me, I will be vulnerable at one point or another…if Barbossa is after me…if he captures me…"

"He won't, I promise you that he will never get anywhere near you."

"Can you be so sure? How do we know he isn't in Port Royal right now? How do we know he isn't watching us right now? How do you know Will? This man is going to take me and kill me, it is that simple." Tears began to slide down her face.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Elizabeth then turned to face him. "I swear on my own life that he will never touch you, Jack and myself will insure that."

"I trust you, of course, I trust Jack, I just don't see that we are going to get our way. I can't help but feel there is more to this."

"There probably is more to this story than what any of us know, but we can't sit around and wait for it to happen. We have to leave Elizabeth."

"I need to write my father, I'll go upstairs and do that now, and bring the bags down." Elizabeth said as she got up and left. Will then got up himself and joined Jack in the kitchen.

"I saw Elizabeth go upstairs, she didn't say anything…"

"No, she is a bit rattled." Will said sitting down.

"Can't blame her." Jack said taking another sip of rum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat at her desk and folded up her letter she wrote to her father. She then walked towards the closet and looked at Will's side, she grabbed a white blouse and a pair of black pants, and put them in her bag, which also had her sword. She went to her vanity and opened a small glass box and took out a locket, her mother's locket, and clasped it around her neck. She took the bags and headed downstairs.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Alright." Jack said as he got up from the table, Will soon followed suit. Will was the first to leave the house, followed by Elizabeth, then a cloaked Jack. The cover of night aided them, the streets were empty, and as they drew nearer and nearer to the cove where the Pearl would be waiting, Elizabeth felt a sudden pain in her heart, she would never again see her father, see her home, her roses, everything she held close to her, was gone, never to be seen again. However she looked at the brighter side of things, she was stepping out into the unknown with the man she loved with every fiber in her being, and although somewhat difficult to admit, she enjoyed the excitement of the unknown. There it was…the infamous, mysterious Black Pearl, she looked as majestic as she did the first time Elizabeth saw it.

Will helped her into the rowboat, and as him and Jack rowed, she kept silent. Elizabeth's mind was racing a million miles a minute, everything, everything was turned upside down, but then again, if Jack hadn't shown up when he did, they could be on a merchant ship right now, and become a prime target for Barbossa.

Will looked at his wife, she was distant and drawn, rightly so, her life was in jeopardy, Will felt the same way when it was his life on the line. There was nothing he could say to make her feel any better, there was a man out there who wanted her, wanted her dead…a man that could not die himself. Will helped Elizabeth up to the deck of the Pearl.

"Jack where are we staying?" Will asked.

"Follow me." Jack then lead them below deck to a cabin, a cabin they would share themselves.

"Thank you." Will then lead Elizabeth into the cabin and shut the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"I'm better." Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed and took out the clothes in the bag and a thread and needle.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Taking in your clothes." Elizabeth said, concentrating on the task at hand, trying to take her mind off of everything.

"Why?"

"I can't wear my dresses on deck, so I took some of yours for myself, now I need to stitch them so they fit me. You can go on deck if you want, I'll be fine here myself, I'll be up shortly anyway." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad to see you feel right about this."

"Well, there is no safer place to be." Elizabeth answered honestly. Will then bent down and kissed her before he walked on deck with Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack where are we headed?" Will asked as Jack stood at the helm of his beloved Pearl.

"The Pearl needs supplies…Tortuga, then we look for Barbossa…"

"How do we stop him?" Will asked.

"That depends on Elizabeth, Barbossa keeps his coin on a chain around his neck…we need to take that piece and have Elizabeth return it along with her blood."

"How do we bloody do that?" Jack then gave him a look.

"Someone is going to have to get close enough." Will then thought about what he said for a second, he then got very angry.

"You are not going to use Elizabeth! I won't let you!" Will then grabbed Jack's shirt.

"Then you think of something, we are out of bloody options!" Will then let Jack go.

"How am I going to tell her? She is terrified…how do we know he won't kill her even before he gets to the island?"

"I don't know…Will for as long as we can help it we will keep Elizabeth safe…but eventually we will be caught, we can't outrun him forever…"

(A/N) Did you like? Jack is hiding something...how will Elizabeth take the news...tune in next time to find out!

Reviewer Appreciations:

CrazyPigwidgeon: You know your the bomb! The best! Been with me through it all...that should be a song...maybe it is...don't know...well, thanks for the reviews!

Williz: What can I say to a faithful reviewer...THANK YOU! Your story is great! Your reviews are great! Your great! Magnifico!

Things-One-And -Two- Thank you so much for the reviews! They always make me smile!

Steff7- Thank you girl! Keep reading, keep reviewing!

Felaine- Your a Norrington fan...uh-oh...well, he is a bit more in the second part of this story, don't worry I don't butcher him too bad! Thanks for the Review!

Smithy- Missed ya! Thank you so much for the review!

Mz-Turner- Thanks for the reviews!

FallingStar- Thanks for the reviews!

Peaches and Cream- Thanks for the review!


	5. Sailing the Seas

(A/N) HELLO EVERYBODY! POTC 2 began filming the 28th of Feburary, some of you probably seen the pictures that have been floating around the net, and if you haven't shame on you! Anyway, I'll give you lovely people two chapters, because the reviews are pouring in...some more wouldn't be bad neither! Love you all! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What's all the yelling about?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs as she walked on deck.

"Jack and Will are having words up there." Elizabeth started to walk up the stairs when Gibbs stopped her. "You should stand back miss Elizabeth…don't want to get caught up in their argument."

"Mister Gibbs I have a feeling the argument is about me." Elizabeth then walked to where Will and Jack were arguing.

"Bloody ridiculous!" Jack was saying, "You know that Will! The only way to get him is to bait him!"

"Bait who with what?" Elizabeth interrupted. Both stopped their quibbling and looked at her. She was wearing black pants and white shirt, that Elizabeth took in so they would actually fit her, and she wore black boots that went over her pants, they came up to her knees. On her side she had her sword and daggers fastened to a belt, she looked the part.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty self about." Jack said walking away. Elizabeth then looked at Will, who sat down on a crate and turned away from her, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Will, so she went after Jack.

"Jack, what was that about?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Nothing."

"Jack, come on, I know that had something to do with me." Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nice sword." Jack blurted out trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Your sword it's nice…do you know how to use it?" Jack said eyeing her.

"Yes, why?" Jack then smiled at her.

"Well, I am awfully bored…" Jack then took out his sword.

"Jack you can't be serious." Elizabeth said half laughing as she took out her own sword. Will was watching up from above, Jack had no idea that Elizabeth knew how to use a sword…and well, just as well as Will himself. Will laughed to himself, as he thought about the look that would soon be on Jack's face.

"A ha!" Elizabeth yelped as she knocked Jack's sword from his hand.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Jack asked reeling from having just being beaten.

Elizabeth then bent down next to Jack, handing him his sword and reaching her hand out to help him up, "Jack you should really give me more credit than you do, I am full of surprises…" Elizabeth then helped Jack to his feet. As Jack looked up he saw Will roaring in laughter.

"Bloody funny?" Will nodded as he continued to laugh. "Well why don't you try, I think she is better than you." Jack prodded.

"I doubt it." Elizabeth then turned to him her mouth dropped.

"Pardon me? You think I can't beat you?" Elizabeth said flabbergasted.

"No, I taught you what you know, so therefore, I know your every move." Will said. This is exactly what Jack had wanted to happen, Elizabeth to ignore everything that she overheard, and to put her mind at ease about Barbossa, and if that meant that she and Will would argue, than so be it.

"Let's have it then." Elizabeth said as she raised her sword. Now the entire crew became interested, some even taking bets…

"Are you sure about this?" Will said taking his own sword out.

"Of course dear." Will was careful not to hurt her, as was she not to hurt him. Jack stood back and watched the two young lovers go back and forth.

"Mister Gibbs, how much is the bet up to?"

"Ten schillings in Will's favor."

"Put me in for twenty on Elizabeth." Jack then smirked at himself. Will knocked Elizabeth to the ground and held his sword to her.

"I believe I won…" Will then turned around to face the cheers from the crew.

"Watch this." Jack whispered to Gibbs.

Elizabeth then swung her leg out and knocked Will on his back, she then climbed on top of him and held a dagger to him. "No I believe I won." The crew went silent.

"Pay up ye scallywags!" Jack laughed, they all then grumbled and handed Jack his money, as they went off to return to their work.

Elizabeth then got up and helped Will up, "How did you do that?"

"Will there are some things you will just never know…this is one of them." Elizabeth said as she smiled.

"And you bet against me!" Will accused Jack.

"You were the one laughing like a donkey up there…and it look to be that you were the one that had no idea what you were getting yourself into." Jack said. "And for you my dear…" Jack then gave Elizabeth a few coins.

"Pirating is already becoming profitable venture, I'd say…" Elizabeth said to Will, she stopped in front of him, "Isn't it darling?" Elizabeth said as she patted him in the chest. Then she continued by him and walked below deck to their cabin, trying to contain her laughter.

"How did it feel?" Jack asked.

"Bad…" Will said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good." Jack then walked away. Will grumbled then went below deck to see Elizabeth already getting into bed.

"Back for more?" Elizabeth said with a grin across her face.

"You could say that." Will then crawled in bed with her, he then kissed her deeply. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Secret. Can't tell, what I will tell you that I learned it long before I met you." Elizabeth said gazing into his rich chocolate eyes.

"Well, then I'll just have to get it out of you…"


	6. The Awful Truth?

(A/N) I am too good to you guys! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

By the time Will woke up the next morning, Elizabeth was already out of bed. As he made his way on deck, he saw Jack showing her how to tie up some rigging.

"If you forget to tie this here…it will snap back and likely take out your legs…" Jack said nonchalantly.

"Christ…" Elizabeth whispered to herself.

"How long till we reach Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked.

"This afternoon." Elizabeth then noticed Will walking towards them and smiled at him.

"Good morning you lazy slug." Jack said. "No more late mornings, next time I'll throw you overboard." Jack then walked away. Elizabeth needed to speak with Will, about a rather important issue.

"Will, I need to talk with you…" Elizabeth said taking his arm and walking with him to other side of the ship.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the elixir at home." Elizabeth said nervously.

"Ok…" Will then suddenly got the hint. "Your not…"

"For Christ sake Will! Of course not! What I am trying to say is that after last night's escapades, so to speak, we should be careful…Without the elixir we run a high risk…"

"Maybe we should just get some in Tortuga…"

Elizabeth was shocked by his response, she truly believed he wouldn't put it off any further…she hoped at the time she left Port Royal, he would want the family she hungered for, but she was wrong. "Yes, of course, right, I'll make sure that's the first thing I get." Elizabeth tried her best to keep the bright smile on her face, but she felt it quickly fading. "I have something to do…" Elizabeth then hurried off below deck and locked herself into their cabin.

The slowly sat down on the bed and started to cry…Elizabeth couldn't for the life of her could not understand why Will wouldn't start a family…soon they would get their own ship, their own crew, sail the sea alone, perhaps he didn't want children, he was just telling her 'next year Elizabeth' every time she brought it up to ease her pain. Elizabeth sat there and thought…and finally it came to her…she quickly marched up on deck towards Jack and Will who were talking in a low tone.

"So what were the two of you arguing about yesterday?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Nothing." Both said in unison, Elizabeth then knew they were both lying to her.

"What do you think I am? A bloody idiot! Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out!" Elizabeth was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Find out what?" Jack said trying to keep her calm.

"You, keep your mouth shut! Will, I swear you had better tell me the truth…" Her voice turned bitter.

"Are you upset because I told you to get more of the elixir?" Will asked accusing. Jack stepped back, Elizabeth was about to blow her top.

"Don't you bloody dare use that against me…" Elizabeth's eyes then filled with tears, "How could you use that against me?" Elizabeth was beyond hurt, she felt betrayed.

"Well is it true? You were fine earlier…" Will was not meaning to hurt her, the less Elizabeth knew about Barbossa, the better for her, if that meant she would hate him then so be it.

"You're a bastard." Elizabeth then slapped him across the face. She then went below deck. Will sat their watching her leave, his eyes glazed over with tears.

"You alright mate?" Jack asked, seeing the hurt expression on Will's face.

"Was I convincing?" Will asked somberly.

"Well she hates you. That was pretty rotten, you couldn't think of something else?"

"No, that was the only thing that I knew that would get to her…I had to use it…but now she is suspicious of Barbossa, she knows something isn't right…"

"Captain?" Gibbs interrupted them.

"Yes mister Gibbs." Jack answered.

"We're here." Jack turned and saw that they were in fact docked in Tortuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pearl had been docked in Tortuga for several hours, and Will had not seen Elizabeth since their 'argument'. He felt awful about hurting her that way, but he needed her to have her mind on something else than Barbossa, it would keep her alive, and if that meant she was concentrating on hating him, then that would be the cost. Will decided that since he hadn't seen Elizabeth in a while he would go check on her at least.

"Elizabeth?" Will called through the door as he knocked on it. She didn't answer him.

"Elizabeth, it's Will open the door…" Still no answer. Will then tried opening the door, locked…

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he saw Will trying to open the door.

"Do you have a key?"

"Does it bloody look like I carry keys on meself all bloody day?" Jack asked.

"Then could you just help me open the door."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

"No, she would have let me in to yell at me…" Will then tried to use his shoulder to break down the door, with no luck.

"Do I have to show you everything?" Jack then lifted his foot and kicked the door down. When they stepped in they found that Elizabeth was gone.

"This can't be good." Jack said.

"She is in Tortuga all by herself!" Will yelped as he climbed up the stairs, Jack followed.

"Then we'll go find her…" The two then ran into the city looking for Elizabeth.

(A/N) Just a note before I get any flames...I am not trying to make Will to be the bad guy, he's not, he is just trying to keep Elizabeth uninformed...now try and guess what her reaction may be. Oh yeah, what the hell one more chapter, the next is one of my favorites!


	7. Familiar Face

(A/N) Last one I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth wandered the streets of Tortuga on her own, she didn't care about what danger she was in, she was so incredibly hurt by Will's words. All Elizabeth ever wanted was a complete family, her mother died when she was young, and she was raised primarily by her father, and her maid, so an idea of a family with a husband, wife, and children was Elizabeth's utopia. Elizabeth walked into a small tavern that was set inside the city, and sat at a table and looked into the burning candle.

XXXXXXXXX

He watched as a familiar face walked towards him. She had grown into a beauty, but why on earth was a girl like her in a place like this? He would approach her and see if she recognized him.

"What's a pretty lass like you here all by yourself?" He asked. Elizabeth didn't look up.

"I need time to think."

"I thought that a Swann always knew what was right…" Elizabeth looked up and recognized the kind face.

"Adam!" Elizabeth squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a raised brow. Adam Swann was Elizabeth's cousin, he was the black sheep of the family, never wanted to follow into the family business of politics, when he turned sixteen, he became a pirate. Adam was about six years older than Elizabeth, he was the one that taught her all about pirates, that is where her fascination with them came from…Adam was a secret that Elizabeth did not even share with Will, no one knew, not even her father, he told her that day, a few months before she herself would leave England.

"_I'm leaving Lizzy…"_

"_Where are you going?" Tears sprung from her young eyes._

"_The sea, I'm going to be a pirate…change my name…I will be the best, I swear to you…"_

"_I'll miss you…" She then hugged him._

"_I'll miss you too…there is one other thing…"_

"_What?"_

"_You cannot tell anyone…not one person…"_

"_Not a word…" Elizabeth then watched as her beloved cousin left on a ship…_

"Elizabeth, why are you in Tortuga…dressed as a pirate?" Adam asked, curious.

"As it turns out, I married one…am friends with one…so I figured why not turn one myself." Elizabeth said with a smile, for a time there she forgot about her problems.

"I heard about your escapades with Barbossa…"

"Yes, do you know the real story?"

"Of course. So you married Will Turner…Bootstrap's son…and I assume you came here on the Black Pearl…Jack Sparrow in tow."

"Very good…Now Adam what name have you made for yourself?"

"Ever heard of the Gale?"

"That's you…you're the one that sacked Kingstown! Fitting you named your ship after your mother…she was the only one besides me that ever understood you…So Captain Adam Cross…you have made quite the name for yourself."

"Yes I have. Now what are you up to?"

Elizabeth sat up in her chair and began to tell him of Barbossa's return, and the danger she is now in, and Will and his harsh words.

"Bloody hell Lizzy…you sure have gotten yourself in a mess."

"You have no idea." Out of the corner of Elizabeth's eye she saw Will and Jack walk in. "Oh no…"

"What?" Adam asked looking around.

"Will is here…so is Jack."

"Do you want to have a bit of fun with him?" Adam said with a smirk.

"I don't want to worry him."

"Lizzy, as far as I am concerned Will love's you very much, and he said those things to protect you…why so rude I don't know, remind me to clock him one. However, I think that if he didn't care, he wouldn't be here looking for you, with that look on his face. So let's have our fun…" He finished with a mischievous grin.

"Alright." Elizabeth also smirked, it was like when they were younger.

"Just follow my lead." Adam got up and walked towards Will and Jack.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked, a bit on the drunken side.

"Yes we are looking for someone, she is young, honey colored hair…" Will started.

"Looks a bit out of place…" Jack finished.

"Oh yes, the pretty young thing that came in…had a lovely chat with her…sweet girl…" Adam made it sound seductive. "Girl can barely hold her liquor." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?" Will asked barely able to hold his anger.

"Well mate, I'll take you to her…" He then swaggered to Elizabeth who was seated in a booth at the far end of the tavern.

"Hey darling these two gentlemen are here to see ye!" Adam hollered from across the room.

"Who?" Elizabeth said trying her best to slur and contain her laughter.

"Elizabeth it's me Will." Will sat next to her.

"Oh, I don't want to talk to you." Elizabeth then turned to Jack who sat on the other side of her. "Or you…" Elizabeth then took a sip of rum that was in a glass. "I want to talk to you…" Elizabeth said as she pointed to Adam.

"Anything dear…" Adam then blew her a kiss.

"Listen, why don't you back off!" Will said to Adam.

"Hey mate, don't be mad if your lass can't stand the sight of you…she told me your a eunuch…can't give her the babies she wants…I'll give him to her…" Adam then tugged at his pants, giving the impression that he'd take them off. Elizabeth watched as Jack was trying to keep her head steady, and she almost started laughing.

Will just threw his arm back and punched Adam in the face…Adam staggered back but shock it off. "That's all you got…no wonder she thinks your a eunuch…" Will then tackled him to the ground, Jack then got up but Elizabeth pulled him back down.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth pulled Will up.

"Elizabeth…" Will stood up, looking confused, as he saw Elizabeth laughing. "I don't understand…"

"And you wouldn't…" Elizabeth then bent down and helped Adam up. Elizabeth then backed up and sat on the table. "This is my cousin Adam…Adam, this is Will, and Jack."

"Elizabeth, I was worried about you." Will said.

"Yes, and you lied to me, hurting my feelings to protect me, I expect that from Jack not from you. You used something that you knew would break my heart, I don't care what you were trying to do." Elizabeth said a bit more stern.

"I resent that, I would never stoop that low." Jack said to defend himself.

"Will, I need to know everything…so I can protect myself…" Elizabeth said with a pleading look.

"Elizabeth, the less you know…"

"Do you think I am a fool?"

"No."

"Then you should trust me, with whatever information you have, it is my life that is at risk." Elizabeth said.

"Fine, we need to get the coin from Barbossa and return it with your blood, the coin is around his neck."

Elizabeth then went silent. "So I am the bait you were speaking of…"

"Yes." Will said solemnly.

"That is a lousy plan." Adam jumped in, "You don't know what he is going to do with her when she is alone…"

"No that is not what I said, we will protect Elizabeth, she will never get close to him." Will said.

"So what is the plan? Just dangle me in front of Barbossa, until finally one day he is going to gain the upper hand and kill us all?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't have a plan, just take it as it comes so to speak." Will answered.

"That is what you didn't want to tell me." Elizabeth said annoyed.

"Yes. We didn't want to scare you."

"Well your attempt at that failed. Will you promised me everything would be alright…you said this was the safest I could be, now I am beginning to feel that maybe I was safer at home."

"With the commodore to protect you?" Will snipped back angrily.

Elizabeth felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, "No Will, I was safer in my home with you. Not sailing the seas, I am sailing blind Will, and I have you to thank for that, I have no idea what is going on because you think your wife is some frail little flower that can't handle one bit of pressure. I really applaud your faith in me, when I have so much in you." Elizabeth then got up from the table and headed out the door, but as she turned the corner to head to the docks she was stopped when a gun was pointed at her.

(A/N) HaHa, now you guys can wait with a bit of a cliffy!


	8. Captured

(A/N) Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me so happy that I decided not to leaving you hanging for too long. Something was brought to my attention about the plot...Barbossa did take the coin, I can't believe I missed that, I've seen the friggen movie at least a 100 times! Well, I'll try and adjust the plot a bit...O boy am I a dummy! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Hello there Elizabeth…" Barbossa said in his usual sneering tone. Elizabeth tried to run but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go…" Elizabeth growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Several men now joined Barbossa, she felt her arms tied behind her back, now she was being lead away onto Barbossa's ship…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are a regular idiot!" Adam yelled at Will.

"You know nothing about us so please shut up!"

"She was believing every word you were telling her, now she is going to think everything you tell her is a lie!"

"You think the part about me lying to her was alright?" Will was a bit surprised by Adam.

"Yes, to protect her. However, if she is in the dark about Barbossa, how can she protect herself? She can't, and that is what she is afraid of. Elizabeth never liked to not be in control, that was one thing she always fought with her father about, and I assume you weren't in her father's favor…Am I right?" Adam said finally his voice lowering.

"Yes."

"Well, she fought for you as well as for her, to be in control, to plan her own destiny, to make sure no decisions were ever made for her, but by her."

"I agree mate, she is pretty upset now, she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. We'll go find her and tell her the entire truth." Jack added.

"I should have told her the truth from the beginning." Will said, "I feel like an idiot."

"Listen Will…you are an idiot…now let's go find your lass…again…for the second time tonight." Jack then headed out the door with Will and Adam.

When Jack, Will, and Adam headed outside, and looked around, but it wasn't what they saw…it was what they heard.

"Will!" Elizabeth blood curdling scream was heard by the docks. They ran in that direction, but they were too late, Elizabeth was already on the ship with Barbossa, and his ship, the Curse, was already tugging away.

"Too late this time!" Barbossa shouted before he lead Elizabeth below deck.

"Get in there!" Barbossa threw her into a cabin.

"Bastard…" Elizabeth mumbled as she helped herself up.

"Now there will be no language like that, not to keen on it myself. I assume you know why you are here?"

"Some what…" Elizabeth then looked around the room…in the corner hanging on a hook was a dress that looked just like the one she had…

"Good, make sure you are presentable…" Barbossa then slammed the door behind him and left.

Elizabeth walked around the cabin, it was small and sparse, but it looked as though it had been cleaned recently, waiting for her arrival. Elizabeth shuttered the thought away and looked at the dress, it was a deep burgundy, and beautiful, given the situation. Elizabeth put the dress on and got ready, she was in the dark about this whole situation, and Barbossa was going to fill her in, so she might as well play the part, and not step out of line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, why aren't we moving?" Will asked.

"Takes time, the crew is still in town we need them in order to get going…" Jack said securing loose rigging.

"Jack, we are losing time…" Will then noticed a large ship pass in front of him, the Gale.

"I'm on my way!" Adam shouted. The Gale then left the port and sailed after the Curse. Will grunted under his breath…he wanted to get the Pearl moving.

"Hurry up ye pathetic excuse for dogs!" Jack hollered as he saw his crew ran up the gangplank. Soon the Pearl was off, the Gale in the distance, and the Curse no where to be seen.

(A/N) I am in such a fantastic mood, that I'll give you one more...maybe two...chapters! I want the Reviews though!


	9. Explanations

(A/N) Faithful Readers: "Is she gonna post another one?" I know that's what you all may be thinking...and you know what...one more after this...maybe another and another and another...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Come sit." Barbossa said to Elizabeth as she was brought in by two nasty pirates. She sat down without saying one word.

"So what is your plans for me…" Elizabeth asked, fear not showing on the outside, inside she was trembling.

"Probably not what you think." Elizabeth looked at him as he put a box in front of her. "Open it."

Elizabeth hesitantly opened the box, and inside it was one of the gold coins on a chain. Elizabeth looked confused. "What is this for?"

"For you…" He said taking it out of the box. "It is the exact same coin you took, still even has the whelp's blood on it…but doesn't have yours…" Elizabeth looked at him.

"So I assume we are headed to the island…" Elizabeth said smartly.

"No, exact opposite, I feel as though, having the gift of not dying is a bit more powerful…"

"I don't understand, you gave that whole speech about not feeling anything, wanting to feel things."

"True, but now that I have been dead…I've changed my mind. You see Elizabeth, you are the key, as long as you live, I will live, if you die…my immortality goes with you…" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do with her.

"I returned my blood! You took the coin from the chest, not me!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yes, but it was you who took it out of the cave...I'd say you did a bit more damage than me..." Barbossa then swung the necklace in front of her.

"I am not wearing that." Elizabeth said getting up from the table pointing at the coin.

"I think you are." Barbossa then grabbed her and sat her in the chair. He called for a few of his crew mates to hold her down, as he clasped the necklace on her. Elizabeth struggled, she did not want to live forever, the curse would now take hold of her. She would feel its full effects. Once the necklace was on her, Elizabeth started feeling different, so much so she didn't know how to handle it, she jumped back with her back against the wall, her hand delicately touching the coin that hung on her neck.

"The only absolute way for me to know you are alive and well, is if I take charge of you myself. You are free to roam the ship, I have instructed my crew not to touch you…when we dock, you are not to be free from my sight, try anything rash, and you will be locked in your cabin." Barbossa then stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I had the same reaction you are having right now…the bitterness and torment your soul will feel will come eventually…you will become hateful and bitter, that is what the curse does best…" He then walked out of the room leaving Elizabeth to understand everything on her own. Elizabeth slowly slumped to the floor and cried, she felt she was locked in, and the worst part was, she didn't think Jack or Will knew anything about Barbossa's plans…she would never see them again. Elizabeth slowly stood up and walked up on deck, she felt nothing, no breeze, no cool Caribbean air, nothing…she felt absolutely nothing… Elizabeth then continued downstairs to her cabin and locked herself in, when she looked in the mirror she saw that she was crying, but didn't even feel the tears on her cheeks. Elizabeth sat in the corner of her room and cried, she rocked back and forth, cradling herself, to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pearl had finally caught up with the Gale. Will looked onto the horizon, they should have caught up with the Curse by now. Will hated himself right now, the last time he looked at Elizabeth she had a look of hate for him on her delicate face. He wished from the beginning that he told her everything, but he hadn't, he wanted to tell her that he desperately wanted to have children with her, that he loved her so much, that he was willing to make her hate him to keep her safe. 'Not the best plan I have come up with…' Will thought to himself.

"Will, we can see the island in the distance…" Jack said as he approached him.

"And?" Will asked with enthusiasm.

"The Curse is not there…I don't know where they are Will…I'm sorry." Jack said with sorrow.

"Where would he go?" Will asked. "You have to know a place."

"No I don't. I have ordered the crew to drop anchor, so is the Gale, we will plan something with Adam, maybe he has some answers…I'm sorry mate, everything backfired." Jack said slapping Will on the back.

Will looked away from his friend, he couldn't look at Jack in the eyes. 'Have I lost Elizabeth forever? I promised her I'd keep her safe…and I let her down.' Will then got up as he saw Adam come aboard.

"Jack, so what's the plan?" Adam asked as he sat down next to Will on a crate.

"Barbossa obviously didn't take her here…which completely throws off my theory…" Jack said also sitting down.

"He can't die right?" Adam asked.

"Right." Jack said.

"What if he…doesn't want to be human? What if he wants to remain undead?" Will said his head lifting.

"Makes sense on why they aren't here." Adam said.

"He is going to keep Elizabeth alive…" Jack said.

"But he can't keep her alive forever, eventually he has to know that she will die…" Adam said.

"Not if he uses the curse." Will jumped up from his seat and took out a map. "He took a coin, the coin that has my blood on it, the one Elizabeth did not return, and he will give it to her…now she cannot die…if he keeps his eye on her, he can insure his longevity." Will then unfolded the map.

"He headed out from Tortuga and headed west…" Jack said tracing the currents in the map. "Martinique…is the nearest island…it's worth a shot…"

"Let's go." Adam said as he got up and started to head towards his ship. "Captain Sparrow, my ship and crew are at your service…anything to insure my cousin lives." Jack nodded at him and the Pearl and Gale headed off to Martinique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth watched as Martinique came closer…she had seen it only once before, she stopped here on her way from England. She watched as Barbossa ordered around the crew, and wondered, wondered whether she could ask him things…she had so many questions, and he was the only one that could answer them.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." When he looked at her he realized she wasn't trying to trick him.

"Alright." This was a different side of the man Elizabeth once thought to be despicable, he was just a man, trying to gain power, wealth, fortune, he was no different from Jack, Will, or Adam for that matter, his practices were just much more ruthless, and Elizabeth kept that in the back of her mind, because the first chance she got to escape she would.

"What did you want to ask?" Barbossa questioned as they sat down at a table.

"I want to know everything…want I can and cannot do…what will happen to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you are already feeling the first effects, no feeling…soon as time goes on…you will forget things…I told you hate would take over your heart…people you once held dear will no longer be the same to you, they will no longer matter. I am glad to hear you are accepting your fate." He said still wary of her true intentions.

"Why fight it? I can't fight it no more than you could, we are stuck…unless…" Elizabeth reached for the necklace and was about to take it off when he stopped her.

"They didn't tell you did they?"

Elizabeth stopped, "Tell me what?"

"We are the only two left who have this curse laid upon us…my survival depends on yours…whatever happens to me will happen to you…take that necklace off, and suffer…go ahead and try." Elizabeth dared him and took the necklace off…big mistake on her part. Barbossa got up and threw her on the ground and kicked her, pain surged throughout her body, she dropped the necklace, it was right in front of her, but before she could reach it and put it back on Barbossa stepped on it and picked it up.

"You see Elizabeth, this tiny bit of gold has taken over my life, you don't understand, I know that…you my dear are the new blood needed. The heathen Gods are not pleased with you…you are an exception to their rules, take off that necklace and you will slowly die, because if you dare try and do that again I will kill you…make no mistake…I have no problem with dying, I have done it before…" Barbossa then bent down and put the necklace back on her. "That is why I made sure that was around your neck, with it I will live forever, without it you will die. Do not make the mistake in thinking that I need to live forever, as long as I get my revenge, I do not care what happens to me."

"Revenge?" Elizabeth said gasping for air.

"Yes…the point of this was never for me to live forever…it was to live long enough, so that way I can see Jack, Will, and you die. I have it all planned, except, I can't decide who should see who die…you watch them, or them watch you…I guess for the simple fact that once again Jack failed would be better…"

"So that's it…you just want us all to die?" Elizabeth was finally trying to sit up.

"Yes." Barbossa then grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her in her cabin.

"You will be locked in here…" He then slammed the door, and Elizabeth could here the door lock. She was so angry, but she actually did get something out of that encounter…Barbossa was afraid for her to leave…he was afraid, he didn't want her to go anywhere without him, she was going to get off this ship.

(A/N) One more to go. Ok, if that was confusing tell me, then in the next time I update, I will better explain the plot. Thanks and keep reviewing!


	10. Escape

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth took off the dress and put her pants, shirt, and boots on. Elizabeth also took the necklace off and slid it on the side of her boot, as the necklace was off her she suddenly felt things once again, she felt the chill in the room, finally she understood, the longer she wore that necklace, the harsher the effects, once she took it off she could feel again, however, the curse was still upon her until both medallions and her blood was returned. Jack, Will, and Adam, would surely be on their way, and once she found them they would make their way to the Isla de Muerta, so she could put an end to this curse. Their was no way of her getting out through the door, but luckily for her their was a small window she could escape out of. She took a cloth and broke the glass, she had to be careful now, sharp edges of glass were all around the opening. As she slid her body through the window, she received a huge gash on her ribs, which caused to gasp in pain. As she carefully stepped onto the ledge, she climbed down, she felt the blood trickle down her, she felt sick, she was losing a lot of blood. Elizabeth then slowly slid into the water, which was extremely cold.

Elizabeth swam until she reached the shore and then wandered into the streets, keeping her eyes open for Barbossa. She wandered into a dark alley, she needed to stop, and stop the bleeding…she was becoming more and more light headed…until she finally collapsed on the floor.

"Alice, come here, look!" An old man was looking down upon Elizabeth's body. "She's such a pretty thing, what happened…" Alice an older woman bent down to look at Elizabeth.

"Robert, this child is still alive…we need to take her home, we can help her…" The old couple then picked Elizabeth up and took her into their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the early morning hours when the Pearl and the Gale finally pulled into Port. Will immediately noticed the Curse was not there, it must have sailed off shortly before they arrived.

"Jack, the ship isn't here…"

"That doesn't mean anything…there is a cove on the other side of the island, he could have hid the ship there." They were waiting at the docks for Adam to get off his ship.

"We start searching…every single part of this island…door to door if we have too." Adam said walking up to them.

"Let's go then…" Will, Jack, and Adam, all went off in different directions, each with several members of each crew

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try and drink some of this dear." Alice said tipping the cup to Elizabeth's lips. Elizabeth moaned in pain, her eyes then fluttered open.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked…her voice above a whisper.

"Alice Jannings, and this slug is my husband Robert…we found you last night…you were cut up pretty badly…and those cold waters weren't helping…you are still weak, but I suspect you will be just fine."

"Thank you…"

"Now what were you running from child?" Robert asked.

"Someone…listen to me…if someone comes looking for me…I am not here…"

"Alright, but are you sure you have no one to go to?"

"Will I be able to here the voices from the door?" Elizabeth asked.

"You should. Why?" Alice asked her.

"One man will kill me if he finds me…three others…care…if I can hear them…I will know." Their was a knock at the door. Elizabeth looked at the two of them, then shut the door slightly as they left. Elizabeth then got up and delicately leaned on the door, gripping her bandaged ribs.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for someone, she is young, she had golden hair, dark brown eyes, beautiful girl…" Elizabeth breathed in heavily, it was Will. She opened the door and slowly stepped out.

"Will?" Will looked past the old couple and saw her, and ran to her and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." Will cradled her in his arms. "Find Jack and Adam, tell them I found her." Will ordered one of the men in his group.

"Will, Barbossa is here…" Will then picked Elizabeth up. "Wait…my clothes…"

"Elizabeth we need to get you out of here."

"No, the medallion…" Alice then stepped forward at took it out of her pocket.

"I took both of them, they looked important." Alice then handed Will the medallion and Elizabeth's mothers locket.

"Thank you." Will said as he took Elizabeth outside, several members of Jack and Adam's crew surrounded them and made sure they made it safely to the Pearl.

As Will set Elizabeth down on the bed, he looked at her wound, it was bad, a large gash from her hip to where her ribs were had opened again, probably from when he was carrying her to the Pearl. "Elizabeth, I need to clean and stitch up this wound again…"

"Ok…" Jack then walked in with Adam.

"Jack, can you get me some alcohol and bandages?" Jack then trotted off and got the what Will asked him for.

"I need your help Adam…Jack just wait here in case I need anything…" Will then helped Elizabeth turn on her side .

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted. "Jack, are we leaving?"

"Yes luv, the Pearl and the Gale are leaving as we speak." Elizabeth then relaxed into the bed.

Adam sat on the side of the bed that Elizabeth was facing and held her hand, both looked into each other's eyes, they knew this was going to very painful. Jack stood behind Will, as Will took a bandage and dipped it into the alcohol. Will then hesitantly placed it on the gash. Elizabeth cried out in pain, the pain was almost unbearable, she couldn't take it.

"Please no more…" Elizabeth reached for Will's hand.

"I'm sorry, if I don't do it, it will become infected." Will said. Will then continued until he was finished, Elizabeth cried until the last stitch was placed in her.

"That was the last one…" Elizabeth then started to cry, but it wasn't from the pain. Adam and Jack then took their cue to leave and walked out of the room quietly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I never meant for any of this to happen." Will said as he held her hand.

"Barbossa is going to hunt me down until he finds me…he isn't afraid of dying…he wants us dead…there is only one way we can stop him…"

"How's that?" Will asked.

(A/N) Forget it I lied! One more, this next one is a good chappie, one of my favorites!


	11. Taking Hold

(A/N) This is it I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"We need to go to the Isla de Muerta. I need to return my blood, then we can kill him." Elizabeth was not acting right, Will thought to himself, her voice sounded sinister.

"Elizabeth you have a pretty nasty injury, and I saw the bruises on your stomach, you need to tell me if he hurt you…in any way…" Will's look was one of nerves.

"Why? You had no bloody problem lying to me…Why in the hell should I tell you anything? You don't know what happened…you will never begin to understand…" Will looked at her, her eyes had gone cold, something, something Barbossa had said or done had gotten to her. "Give me the medallion." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't…"

"Give me the blasted medallion!" Elizabeth was now screaming. Will understood, the medallion, it was calling her, Barbossa had her wear it…it was eating at her.

"No…"

"Fine." Elizabeth then got up and began to walk across the room. Will could see the wound begin to open again. Will went and grabbed her before she took the medallion from the dresser. "Let me go!" Jack and Adam walked into a room, which looked like Will had lost his marbles. Adam grabbed Will, and Jack grabbed Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Elizabeth stomped on his foot and he released her and she grabbed the medallion and put it around her neck.

"Don't let her…" Will was too late, she already had it on her. Elizabeth sat on the floor and held the shinning piece of gold in her hand, she looked at it with a sick sadistic grin. Will, Jack, and Adam, noticed the wound on her side heal, it was no longer bleeding. Adam let Will go and the three of them watched her, Jack was the first to approach her, he bent down in front of her.

"Luv, want to give me that piece back…" Jack held her hand out at him.

"No…it's mine…" Elizabeth then looked up at him, "What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

"Elizabeth, that is only going to hurt you." Jack said.

Elizabeth then started to laugh, "Hurt me…no Jack, your wrong, the only things that can hurt me are men like you…like Will…like Adam…you all are trying to hurt me…but you won't…do you want to know why?"

"Sure." Jack said afraid of her answer.

"Because I'm going to hurt you first…" Elizabeth then reached forward a took Jack's pistol and quickly stood up and pointed it at the three of them.

"Get away from me!" Elizabeth shouted. Will could hardly believe what he was seeing, something was wrong, this wasn't the same woman…

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Will asked.

"We aren't here to hurt you…" Adam said his hands in the air.

"Yes you are, none of you understand…none of you understand what it feels like…"

"What does?" Jack asked.

"Would all of you shut up!" Elizabeth said, her voice cracking.

"Elizabeth, we don't know what it feels like, but we can help you." Will said he stepped closer to her.

"Bloody hell you can! No one can help…stay away I swear I will kill you…"

"Elizabeth, it's Will…" Elizabeth then stepped away, her breathing became heavy.

"Will…"

"Yes, come on, just put the pistol down, and I'll take you to bed…so you can rest."

"Rest?"

"Yes, come on…" Elizabeth slowly put the gun down. Will reached for it, and when he got close enough she pushed him into Adam and Jack, and the three fell down. Elizabeth then bolted out the door and up on deck. By the time Will, Jack, and Adam, got up on deck Elizabeth was standing in the rain, dangerously close to the railing.

Will crept towards her and grabbed her from behind and tackled her to the ground. Elizabeth screamed in fear, she fought and kicked Will.

"Take the medallion!" Will shouted.

Jack cautiously went towards her and pulled the medallion off her, but she still fought vigorously. "Let me go!"

"Elizabeth stop!" Will shouted

Will stood up still holding onto Elizabeth tightly. "Let go of me now!" Elizabeth was now terrified, Will could see it in her eyes.

Will let her go, and she stood still for a moment, but then threw her hand across his face. "I hate you!" Will had no clue what was going on, all he knew this was not the Elizabeth he knew. Elizabeth's breathing then became slower…she looked lethargic, and then collapsed to the floor. Will quickly picked her up.

"Take her to my cabin." Jack said. Will then took Elizabeth into Jack's cabin and laid her down on the bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Will said as he wrapped more blankets around her.

"It's the curse, it's taking her…just like it took Barbossa…" Jack said quietly.

(A/N) Ok, like I said, one of my favorites! Let me know what you think.


	12. The Curse

(A/N) This is chapter 12! Only 6 more chapters left! Never fear...I am still writing the fourth installment of this series...so it really is never ending! But good I promise! All righty from the reviews I can tell you really like me...I mean this story ahem...anyway as a reward, I'll give you maybe two chappies...maybe three...I'm really not going to be here tommorrow, so the next time for updates will probably be monday, because monday is SPRING BREAK WEEK! Oh yeah and guess what a young vibrant young girl like myself is doing...working...Anyway, enjoy the chapter(s)!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will sat at Elizabeth's bedside. For her protection as well as his they had tied her arms to the bed. Will had no clue what to do with Elizabeth, if she still acted this way, feeling the need to protect the medallion, then there could be no possible way she would return her blood, unless she was forced to.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth tried to raise her hands and she looked over and realized she was tied down. "Will? What's going on?" Elizabeth was scared her could tell by the tone in her voice.

"For your protection…" Will said.

"Will, what…I don't understand." Elizabeth was frantic and started to toss around.

"Do you remember?" Will asked.

"Remember what?" Will looked at her, she had no clue what he was talking about. Will then reached over and untied her. Elizabeth sat up in bed and rubbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry, if you knew what happened last night…you would understand." Elizabeth sat in bed and nodded, she could feel something different within her.

"What's happening to me?" Elizabeth asked him, tears glazing over her eyes. She went closer to him and he moved away. Elizabeth looked at him, her mouth dropped, whatever she had done had caused him to be afraid of her. Elizabeth then moved away from him and sat in bed the furthest distance from him. She tucked her knees under her chin and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Will looked at her, he hated to be this way with her, but he had to be this way with her, it didn't matter if he liked it or not. "We are going to the Isla de Muerta…"

"Alright." Elizabeth then laid back down in bed, without saying another word. "Will can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How long do you think you can keep me alive?"

"What?" Will said shocked.

"Whether it be Barbossa, or this curse, one or both will kill me…"

"That's not true, you will return your blood and be done with it."

"I am not doing anything." Elizabeth then sat up in bed and looked at him, her eyes blazing, "I am not doing a bloody thing…you lied, you lied about everything, you lied about Barbossa, the curse, the family I wanted, because apparently you don't want one…Do you know I can't stand the sight of you? Do you know I hate you? Do you know that I wish you would die?" Will was shocked by what she was saying, but soon remembered this wasn't Elizabeth he was talking to. "I wish I could kill you…you always hurt me…you told me you didn't want to have children with me…you used that against me…you're a pathetic excuse for a man…your father must have been pathetic too…"

"Shut up…" Will growled.

"Did that hurt Will? It's ok, your mother was a whore in England, and your father was just another client, just so happens that he was a world renown pirate. Don't worry Will, my father used to talk to my mother the same way you talk to me, like trash…my father must have had illegitimate children everywhere, makes sense…" Adam then walked in.

"Oh and here he is…the bastard of the family…no one liked this poor boy, Will. Black sheep of the family…Adam, do you know how your mother died?"

"What?" Adam looked incredibly hurt.

"She killed herself…oh yes…you left her with your father. Did you know he used to beat her? She couldn't handle it, figured she had nothing to live for…after you left that is…" Then Jack walked in.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…the screw-up, can't believe you actually got the Pearl back, I don't think you deserve it really, I mean what for, Barbossa made it's reputation…Jack Sparrow is soft…in more ways than one…"

"And what about you missy? Think your perfect?" Jack spat back…

"Far from it…I have never ever had anyone love me…not a single soul, my mother used to lock me in a closet when I was small, that's when her illness came to a peak. Then my mother died, and believe me I had nothing to do with that. My father wanted me to marry Commodore James Norrington…he didn't love me, but at least I know I would have been protected…at least I know he would have taken care of me, right Will? Now why shouldn't I be the hateful shrew I am becoming, I am sick of being sweet little Lizzy, I hate giving love, for people that don't accept it……shssshhh…." Elizabeth then stopped talking. "Do you hear it? It's calling me…" Elizabeth then got up. "It's telling me to kill you…but I can see the look in your faces…and this is more enjoyable than taking the life from you." Elizabeth then began laughing. "I will never give my blood…do you hear me? Never…now give me the medallion…it doesn't matter…"

"Elizabeth, I know your hating what you are saying right now…" Will said.

"Bloody hell I am! I can see you are all mad at me! Come on Jack, tell me you want me dead! Adam, I know I struck a cord with your mummy! Will, I went to the forbidden place, I spoke evil of your mother and father, and much more…tell me…tell me you want me dead!" Elizabeth's eyes were crazed. Adam and Jack walked out of the room, without saying a word, Will was the only one left. "Will, what's wrong with me?" Her eyes softened.

"The curse is getting to you…" Will sat next to her.

"It is making me quite the wench is it not?" Elizabeth then jumped on Will and sat on top of him. "Is it not?" Elizabeth then kissed him, her fingers slowly went towards a dagger Will kept on the inside of his boot, she grabbed it and held it at Will's throat. "Isn't it?"

"Yes it is…" Elizabeth then got up from him and headed towards the door, but not before grabbing the medallion that was on the dresser. She ran on deck, and saw that they were anchored at the Isla de Muerta. Adam grabbed her from behind.

"Get a boat ready!" Adam then took Elizabeth onto one of the boats, as did Will and Jack.

"She's out of her bloody mind…" Jack whispered to Will.


	13. The Antidote

(A/N) Last one!

The walk into the cave was agonizing, seeing as though Elizabeth struggled the entire way.

"I won't do it!" Elizabeth screamed.

"You have no choice…" Will then propped her up near the chest. Will then placed the coin in her hand and sliced her hand and squeezed the blood in it. As the coin fell, everyone held their breath.

Elizabeth began to hyperventilate, she could not keep up with her breathing, something was happening within her, something she could not explain. The curse was losing it's hold on her, and she felt it. "Will…" Elizabeth was grabbing at his shirt.

"It will be alright…" Will held her close to him.

"I am so sorry…" Elizabeth's body felt tired.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Will then picked her up and they walked back to the boats and returned to the Pearl. Will walked into their cabin and put Elizabeth in bed, soon she was asleep.

"What do you think?" Will asked Jack as he approached him on deck. The Pearl was now sailing to find Barbossa.

"I think she will be ok, but to make sure we need to return Barbossa's piece…the curse may have left her and made him human again, but we can't be sure, so keep your eye on her…"

"Do you think any of what she was saying was true?" Will asked.

"Some was…something came out of her…something I don't want to see on her again. Maybe, some of the things she said, were what she wanted to say but didn't have the heart to. She may not remember anything…and she may remember it all, and that's when you'll need to be there for her, because if I think I know Elizabeth, the things she said and did will slowly wear her down."

"Right. I just hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine, we got her to the island in record time…"

"Your right…I'm going to check on her." Will then went below deck into the cabin, which he kept locked, he couldn't be sure what had happened until Elizabeth woke up. When Will stepped into the room, he found Elizabeth still sleeping, he then walked up to the bed and sat down. Will wondered if she really resented him for not wanting the family she wanted. Will knew she desperately wanted to have a child, and that it bothered her that he didn't, at least not now. Will let out a long breath of air and ran his hand through his hair. Slowly he got up and sat in a chair that was in the room, and soon he was asleep.

_Elizabeth slowly got up and looked down at her clothes…they were covered in blood…tears streamed down her tired face…she remembered…when she looked down to the floor she saw her victim._

"_Will!" Elizabeth fell to the floor, and covered the wound with her hands. "Oh God, what did I do!" Will was spitting up blood, dieing, she then saw his chest rise and fall for the last time. Elizabeth leaned over his body and sobbed, then she felt something tug at her neck, she quickly sat up and felt her neck…it was their the medallion…"No…no, no…" Elizabeth frantically tried to take it off, but her slippery bloody hands wouldn't let her…"NO!"_

"No!" Elizabeth shot up in bed. Will woke up with a start and looked at her. Elizabeth looked over at Will. "I'm so sorry…" She jumped from the bed and stood the furthest away from him.

"Elizabeth…" Will walked towards her.

"Please Will…stay away…" Her breathing became erratic, her eyes darted back and forth. Will kept on getting closer, when he was close enough he took Elizabeth in his arms. Slowly he and Elizabeth slid to the floor, Elizabeth crying, and Will whispering soft spoken words to her.

"Will…I am going to hurt you…" Will still kept his hold on her.

"No you won't…"

"I dreamt it…you died because of me…because of the curse…"

"It's over now…"

"No, it's not…" Elizabeth then looked at him in the eyes. "I still feel it…within me, I feel it's hatred…it's cold darkness…You have to let me go, I can't have your blood on my hands…"

"Elizabeth, do you remember anything from the past few days?" Will asked.

"Everything…" Elizabeth looked away ashamed.

"Then you know you returned your blood, your don't have the medallion, nothing…"

"Yes, but, Barbossa told me, that his survival depends on mine, that since we are the only two people left cursed…I am an exception…his coin needs to be returned…I am still under it's spell…it doesn't matter what we did!"

"Elizabeth, what we thought couldn't be further from what actually happened…we don't know anything…right now we are looking for Barbossa." Will said. Elizabeth just nodded.

"I am sorry, for everything I said…I heard it come out of my mouth…but I couldn't stop it…" Elizabeth said sobbing.

"I know…Elizabeth was their anything you actually meant?"

"No…I would never say those things…to you, Jack, or Adam…Oh they must hate me…" Elizabeth said suddenly coming to realize the impact her words might have had.

"They don't hate you…they know what possessed you…Jack seems to think that you could still be enchanted by it." Will said his hand running through her hair.

"He is right…" The then felt a shudder beneath them. They looked at each other not sure what exactly what they had just felt. Will helped Elizabeth up.

"Stay here." Will then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. When Will stepped on deck he realized what was happening. The Curse has presented itself to the Pearl and the Gale.

"Give me the girl, and I'll leave ye be Jack…it's not that difficult." Barbossa said.

"Your too late, she already returned her blood, and medallion…sorry mate…" Jack shouted back.

"Jack, nothing is what it seems! You above all should know that…"

"What are you talking about?" Will finally said.

"Do you think it would have been that easy? Do you think it is all over? She is not in favor with the Gods…she will suffer…more than you will ever know…you can't help her, she can't even help herself."

"What is happening to her?" Adam asked.

"I'm not bloody telling you! Hand her over…and I promise she will be in good hands…" Barbossa sneered.

"Never…" Will growled.

"She's dieing Will…slowly but surely she is dieing…I am the only one that knows how to keep her alive…so make a choice…now."

"Jack, what am I going to do?" Will whispered.

"I don't know."

"Don't give her to him!" Adam hissed. "Leave her with us…he is only doing this because now that his plan is foiled! He will say anything!"

"I'm not giving her up." Will said to Barbossa.

"Fine, have it your way." Barbossa then ordered him men to board the Pearl and find Elizabeth, soon three crews were clashing.

(A/N) One more...I can't leave you hanging this bad!


	14. Back

(A/N) No more! Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth heard the shouting on deck, and ran to the door and locked it. She was incredibly afraid, never before had she felt this way. Elizabeth stood back from the door as someone began to pound on it.

"Elizabeth it's Will open the door!" Elizabeth ran to the door and let him in.

"Will, what's…" Will grabbed her arm.

"We have to get you out of here…" Elizabeth could see that Will had a cut on his shoulder. They ran on deck, and stopped.

"Will, where am I suppose to go?" Elizabeth asked pulling on his sleeve. Will looked around, she was trapped, they all were.

"There she is…" Barbossa sneered as he stepped closer to the two of them. Elizabeth looked at Will, what was he doing?

"Step any closer and I'll kill you…" Will said his sword held out at Barbossa.

"Not worried about that…" Will thrusted his sword right through Barbossa's chest, Barbossa gave a smirk and took the sword out, and hit Will with the handle's end of the sword, knocking him unconscious.

"Will!" Elizabeth bent down to him. Barbossa then grabbed her by the waist and dragged her across the Pear towards his own ship. Elizabeth struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed when she saw him…but it was no use, Jack was held back by several pirates. Elizabeth then saw Adam, lying on the ground, not moving. Barbossa then pulled her over to his ship and held her where she could see the Pearl.

"I could destroy them all…" Barbossa whispered in her ear.

"Please don't…" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Go quietly…promise me you won't ever leave…and I will leave them alive." Elizabeth trembled at the thought that she would never see Will again. Then as she scanned the Pearl, Adam was on the floor, Jack, could barely keep up with Barbossa's crew…and Will, Will was beginning to get up.

"I promise…" Barbossa then ordered his crew off the Pearl. Elizabeth saw Will look at her from the Pearl…and she looked at him with longing…mouthing the words, 'I love you…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lost my hospitality." Barbossa said as he threw her in a cell. "This is where you will stay, until you come to your senses…and understand your place." Elizabeth sat in the cell aggravated.

"What place is that? I returned my blood, I returned my medallion…what else is there?" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Ah ha…you felt it's fury…" Barbossa then laughed. "We have already returned to the island, and got your medallion back, we will go on as I planned. Pounding any port, all the riches you can imagine, Elizabeth. You can't tell me that isn't in the least bit provocative?"

"It isn't…"

"Well, to bad for you…once you come around you'll understand." Barbossa then held out the medallion. "I can tell you want it…"

"Get it away from me…" Elizabeth scooted back into the cell. Barbossa then threw the necklace into the cell with Elizabeth and left. Elizabeth stared at it for a long time, it was calling her, it wanted to be around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We were bloody ambushed, it will be the last time!" Jack shouted as he surveyed the damage.

"Jack we have to plan an attack…" Adam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bloody good idea, like I haven't thought of that one!" Jack said stomping off.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as he sat next to Adam.

"Fine…you?"

"I couldn't stop him, he couldn't bloody die…he had to have had the medallion on him…had to…"

"We'll get her back and end this…" Adam said. "Is he always like this?" Adam said looking at Jack.

"He hates to lose…I don't know what it is, but he and Elizabeth understand each other better than most…it's difficult to explain. I think that's why he is taking this rather hard." Will admitted.

"They are alike, both determined, Elizabeth is a spitfire. Both she and Jack want the same thing, freedom."

"You marked Jack down pretty well in such a short time."

"I know my cousin, she never befriended people of her stature…she always got along better with me…I never followed the rules…and I think that's why she fell in love with you, why she befriended Jack."

"We have very little time to find her…" Will said.

"Barbossa needs her…he won't hurt her…we just need to be patient…"

"My patience with this man is wearing thin…"

(A/N) ONE MORE! I want to give you something to hang off of...


	15. The Plan

(A/N) Last One! I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat in the cell staring at the medallion…she wanted it so badly…she wanted to feel the raw power of it around her neck. Elizabeth began to crawl towards it…'Wait what am I doing!' Bells and whistles went off in her head. Elizabeth quickly sat back where she was. 'I have to be stronger…I have to trick him…I have to get my life back…' Elizabeth stood up in the cell with determination, bent down and picked up the medallion. She held it in front of her…eyeing it, it was a piece of gold, that's all it was, nothing more, nothing less. She unclasped it and placed it around her neck.

"Hey you!" Elizabeth yelled to the guard.

"What do ye want?" The dirty, grungy, pirate asked.

"Tell Barbossa I know my place…" The pirate then nodded and brought Barbossa downstairs.

"Now you know your place?" Barbossa asked not quite sure if he should believe her or not.

"I do…" Elizabeth then held up the medallion from her neck. "Now I want something from you…" Elizabeth was now leaning against the bars.

"And that is?"

"Revenge, my own way…"

"You are perking my interest…against whom?"

"Will…Jack…and Adam…I want them dead…"

"Very good…but why?"

"They don't understand this…they don't care…I want them dead…the way they treated me…they deserve to die…"

"How do you plan to go about this?" Barbossa was interested in this newly founded ally.

"We turn this ship around, and attack the Pearl and Gale…take Will, Adam, and Jack, take them to the island…kill them…I'll of course do the honors…"

"What's in it for me?" Barbossa asked.

"Not only do you have the pleasure of watching them die…you will have two ships…your own fleet…think about it…I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth then stepped away from the bars and sat back down. Barbossa looked at her, she could be lying…but then again, she couldn't be this cruel, she also has the medallion on her, it has to be the curse.

"Alright missy, you have yourself an accord." Barbossa said as he opened the cell door. "Follow me." Barbossa then lead her to her cabin. "Get dressed, and meet me in my quarters, we have planning to do."

Elizabeth stepped in the room, and he shut the door. Once closed, she leaned against the door. "Indeed, there is some planning to do." Elizabeth then looked at herself and at the dresser, her chemise she was wearing was wet and cold, she went to the dresser and pulled out pants and a shirt, put them on, and then pulled on some boots, in order to convince Will, Jack, and Adam, that she had turned against them, she had to look like it, she had to hate them. Elizabeth stepped out from her cabin and walked upstairs to Barbossa's quarters.

"Have we turned?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into his quarters.

"Yes, we are going right back to where we started, where they surely should be." He said looking at some maps. "So what are you planning?"

"Easy, Will's weakness is me…if he or any of them think I am dead, or hurt seriously then, they will act foolishly enough, to probably jump to this ship. Order the men to stand down, taunt them using me…and when they come over I'll present our plan, we take them to the island and kill them…bit ironic, I'd say. Take the crews from both ships and lock them in their respective brigs, and split your crew into two, and we sail all three ships over, and end it all by nightfall…"

"Couldn't have planned it better myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pearl and the Gale still had not moved since the attack, and Will was growing impatient, pacing up and down the deck.

"Would you sit bloody still, your making my head spin!" Jack finally had enough.

"Well, I am sorry if I am a bit impatient!"

"Sorry if repairs aren't going fast enough for your liking…if you'd like your could hang yourself over the edge of this ship and plug yourself in the hole that is in my bloody hull right now! So stop your complaining, we are going as fast as we can!" Jack then walked away but stopped dead in his tracks. "Will hand me my spyglass…" Will then grabbed the scope off the crate it was sitting on and handed it to Jack.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he approached. Jack didn't answer.

"Jack?" Will said.

"Barbossa is back…"

"Well what do you see?" Will asked.

"Elizabeth must not have agreed to his demands…"

"How can you tell?" Will asked.

"He is holding a pistol to Elizabeth…"

(A/N) Bwahahahahaha...make me give you the next chappie...I'll somehow post it Sunday if you make the reviews worth while...he he...I'm holding the next chapter hostage till further notice!


	16. Plan in Progress

(A/N) Got back from the family party. Let me tell you a good Portugeese wine...hits ya pretty bad. Woo I think that's the only way I got through that friggen thing! Well, someone asked what a W/E fic is, it is a story, mainly focusing on Will and Elizabeth. And someone begged for me to post...so I will but only one chapter. Tomorrow, I will give you the final two chapters and maybe post the second story. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Let me see…" Will then took the spyglass from Jack. "Jack, he's going to kill her! There has to be something we can do!"

"That may not be the case…just wait…" The Curse then pulled up next to the Pearl and Gale.

"Little wench just can't do what she's told!" Barbossa held the gun close to Elizabeth.

"Just let her go Barbossa!" Will shouted.

"I think not…" Barbossa then flung Elizabeth away from him and shot her. Elizabeth fell to the floor on cue, the bullet had missed her, but the Pearl was far enough away that they could not tell, but close enough so that way Elizabeth knew they would find a way to swing over. Now hopefully her plan would work.

Will watched as Elizabeth fell to the floor, he felt his heart sink and his body fill with rage. "Son of a bitch!" Will then took one of the hook's followed by Jack and Adam and they swung their way over to the Curse.

Will took out his sword and tried to go after Barbossa, but a voice and a scuffle behind him stopped him. When Will turned around he saw that Jack and Adam were restrained, and Elizabeth was standing next to them.

"Elizabeth?" Will felt relieved but curious…something was not right.

"Yes, dear…"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth then looked down at her chest and lifted the necklace and showed it to Will.

"Getting what I deserve…" Elizabeth then went up to him and slapped him in the face. Barbossa grabbed Will and held him to protect his investment. "Will, you couldn't possibly begin to understand the power this tiny bit of gold has. What has been given to me is a gift…and it would be a shame to waste it." Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

"Elizabeth, this is wrong you know that…"

"Will, it is right…you lied…you have always put yourself ahead of me…this was coming one way or another…all I wanted was a family Will, that's all I ever wanted…but you had to ruin it…love is what a child needed, not fortune." Elizabeth spoke directly to him, her eyes staring right through him.

"Elizabeth what I told you was the truth!"

"Do you think I want to hear your bloody excuses?"

"This is the curse taking over you…not my Elizabeth…" Will said solemnly.

"No Will, this isn't your Elizabeth…" Elizabeth said coldly. "Lock them in the brig, I'll escort them down myself." Will, Jack, and Adam were all then lead downstairs into the bowels of the Curse and locked together in one cell. Elizabeth stood outside the cell, and waited for Barbossa, she needed him in order for her to be convincing. When he finally arrived, Elizabeth discussed her plans.

"Well gentlemen, today will be your judgment day." Barbossa started. Elizabeth looked into the cell as Barbossa was telling them how they were going to die, Adam sat their, looking at Elizabeth, not knowing what had happened to his sweet cousin, Jack looked heartbroken, truly heartbroken, Elizabeth had never seen that look on Jack's face. Will, Will sat in the cell emotionless, not looking at anything, or anyone. Desperately Elizabeth wanted to tell him she was putting on a charade, but she couldn't.

Slowly Elizabeth started to feel the effects of the medallion starting to ware on her, this needed to hurry, otherwise she would be under full control of the curse and Elizabeth could do nothing about it.

"Why don't you get the crew ready for departure, I'll handle them." Elizabeth said interrupting Barbossa.

"Good idea, torment them some more." Barbossa then headed upstairs, and it wasn't until she heard the door shut, when she spoke.

"It must be difficult for you all." Elizabeth said as she leaned against the bars. "I mean, betrayed by a loved one…it really must hurt deeply." None of them spoke to her or looked at her. "I wish you could all understand…"

"Understand what? You know what is right in front of you Elizabeth, open your bloody eyes and look at what your doing!" Jack shouted at her. This was exactly the reaction she wanted.

"My eyes are wide open…" She looked at Jack right in the eyes. "Freedom wallows before me." Elizabeth growled. Elizabeth walked around to the side of the cell where Will was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter Will? You look defeated." Elizabeth taunted.

"Shut up…"

"Now is that any way to speak to your wife?" Elizabeth smirked. Elizabeth then sat on her knees and whispered in his ear, three words, she had hoped would tell him everything.

"I love you…" Elizabeth then quickly got up and left the brig.

Will sat in a stunned silence, that was something he had not expected to hear, it was out of the blue.

"What did she say?" Adam asked.

"She said she loved me…"

"Evil…" Adam said.

"Her eyes were so cold when she said it…I don't know…" Will said.

"Can't you tell it's playing tricks with your mind?" Adam said.

Jack sat in silence a small smile coming to his face.

"What is there to smile about?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Jack had an inkling, Elizabeth had to be planning this, freedom…that was something they shared, and when she spoke with him, she let him in on a clue, but telling Will and Adam was not in the cards, she could very well be manipulating him, or she could be very well trying to end this.

(A/N) What do you all think? Likey? No likey? I would just like to thank all of you for all your kind words, some of you read my other stories, and I really really appreciate that, more than you know, as a writer, it makes you want to write more. Till next time!


	17. A Surprise

(A/N) Hey I lied! What can I say, I decided, I'd give you the rest of the chapter...I am in a good mood...hell I know it's the liquor! Anyway, tomorrow, please look for the second part to this story, A New Beginning: I haven't decided the subtitle yet! LOL! Enjoy it and please review, two from everysingle one of you! I demand it! LOL Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Leave them here!" Barbossa shouted to the two pirates that brought in Will, Adam, and Jack. They were all kneeling next to the chest, below the large mound it was placed upon. Then Elizabeth walked in, the medallion hung on her neck, the white blouse tight around her body, black pants that cut off by her knees, boots covering the rest of her legs, Will thought she looked beautiful, except for the situation they were in. Elizabeth walked in steadily, now the effects were starting to enthrall her body, so she put on a brave face to distort her reality.

"Jack, it has been real nice to be your enemy these past few years…" Barbossa said to him, "How does it feel that a women is the one that brought you down?"

"How does it feel that a women brought me down instead of yourself?" Jack said smartly. Barbossa then punched Jack in the face.

"Now, now Hector, there is no need for brutality. They won't be a glint of a memory by tomorrow." Elizabeth said putting her arm around him.

"Yes, but Jack, couldn't I do the honors?" Barbossa was desperate to kill Jack, his thorn in his side for years.

"No, this was part of the bargain, you get the fortune, with my help, and I get my revenge…" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then walked in front of the three.

"Any last words?"

"Elizabeth, you hold a lot of power…more than him…freedom is yours if you want it…" Jack inquired. Elizabeth knew Jack had understood what she meant before and was thrilled and decided to give him a hopeful hint.

"Freedom is mine…" Elizabeth then looked at Jack in the eyes, her eyes sparkled.

"Adam, truly sorry to get you into all of this…truly a pity…"

"That's alright…it was fun while it lasted…" Adam then gave a nervous laugh.

"Elizabeth, please don't do this…" Will pleaded, "I love you…"

"You had your moment, your opportune moment, and you passed it up…" Elizabeth then withdrew her pistol and aimed it at Will. "I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth then cocked the gun…and quickly turned and shot both the pirates that stood on either side of Jack, Will, and Adam.

"Wench!" Barbossa withdrew his pistol and aimed it at her.

"Did you honestly think I would ever side with you?" Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

"I am going to kill you…"

"I can't die…" Elizabeth then positioned herself in front of Will, Jack, and Adam.

"Neither can I…"

"I'd rethink that one…" Barbossa then reached his hand to his neck, the medallion was gone. When he looked up he saw it around Elizabeth's neck.

"How?"

"I wouldn't touch you unless it was absolutely necessary…" Barbossa's eyes then widened when he realized she had taken it when she put her arm around him.

They both stared at each other, eyeing the chest. Elizabeth placed her fingers towards her dagger. Elizabeth made a run for it and started to run up the mound of treasure, Barbossa followed after her and grabbed her by her feet and yanked her down. Barbossa got on top of her and tried to get his medallion back.

Will, Jack, and Adam got up, their hands still behind their back but spotted the dagger Elizabeth had dropped, and picked it up and started to free themselves.

"You wench!" Elizabeth kicked her knee up and managed to roll Barbossa off her. She then ran to the chest.

"Elizabeth!" Will threw her the dagger and she caught it and slit her hand and squeezed the medallions and dropped them into the chest.

Barbossa stopped and looked at her. He was very vulnerable, mortal, human. "Think about this…"

"I already have…" Elizabeth then aimed and fired her pistol, the bullet went right threw his chest. Barbossa collapsed to the floor, Elizabeth slowly lowered her pistol to her side and dropped it on the ground. Will, Jack, and Adam, all watched her, watched her reaction.

Slowly Elizabeth slid down to the ground, her back to the chest. Her hand went up to her chest, she felt her heartbeat, she felt free…nothing was holding her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as she turned and looked at Will, Jack, and Adam, she smiled…then closed her eyes. Will ran up to her and grabbed her now, limp body, and held her up before she slid down the mound.

"Elizabeth…" Will then touched her cheek.

"Will, I am so tired…"

"I know, but there is one more thing we need to do."

"I know." Elizabeth then slowly got up and began to walk out of the cave, followed by Jack, Will, and Adam.

They rowed to the Pearl and slaughtered the small crew that was on the Pearl, and released their own crew. Then it spread to the other ships until no one was left alive from Barbossa's ship. Once all was finished, they all sat on the deck of the Pearl.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry." Will said.

"For what?" She said looking into his eyes.

"For not protecting you as I should have, for misleading you, for everything…"

"I know you are." Elizabeth smiled.

"I knew what you were up to." Jack said looking at her.

"I know, I tried to give you hint…" Elizabeth said as she winked at him.

"Wait, why did you give him a hint and not me and Will?" Adam asked.

"I gave Will a hint, it's not my fault if he didn't pick up on it. Jack and I have an understanding…I knew if I even mentioned the word freedom, he would know, and he did…"

"So what do we do next?" Will asked.

"Do you see that ship over there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Barbossa's? Why?" Will asked.

"It's yours…everything I did had an intention…getting all three ships in one area, was not easy to think of, but, here we are, and there it is…" Will smiled at her and kissed her.


	18. Saying Goodbyebut not for Long

(A/N) Last chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Four months had passed since their encounter with Barbossa, and they were all about to part, onto their separate ways.

Will and Elizabeth had settled into their ship, aptly named Sovereignty. Elizabeth made it her duty to change it's appearance, after her last unwelcoming time her she decided she wanted nothing to remind her of Barbossa. Will had welcomed the fact that finally, after months and months, their lives were starting. Tonight, he was going to take Elizabeth aside and tell her, he wanted to start their family.

Elizabeth did not dare speak of children with Will, although she had outwardly accepted his apology, she still was hurt by his actions, if he knew what would hurt her, and use it intentionally to cause her pain, well, that alone ripped a piece of her heart. Tonight Elizabeth would press him, it was either they would start a family, or she was gone, it was that simple.

Will has set the table that was up in their cabin, it had linen cloth draped over it, and candles lighting it. Elizabeth was in town now with Jack, Jack was keeping her away, just so their was enough time for Will to set everything up, with of course Adam's help.

"She is going to cry you know." Adam said as he brought in more candles.

"I just want everything to be perfect, this is rather important." Will said.

"Don't mess it up, she is looking forward to this…remember, I'll hear about it sooner or later…"

"I just don't understand him sometimes…" Elizabeth said sadly. "Is it me?"

"No luv, he wants it too, just Will is a bit slow sometimes." Jack said trying his best to make Elizabeth smile.

"Too slow…if he doesn't pick things up soon, I am not afraid to leave him…" Elizabeth said with tears falling from her tired eyes.

Jack noticed her tears, "Listen to me Elizabeth, Will is as dumb as an ox, but he loves you, and I think things will work out for the best."

"I hope." Jack then walked with Elizabeth to the Sovereignty. "Thank you Jack…"

"Welcome." Jack smiled as he walked away, Elizabeth was in for a surprise.

"Will, I'm back…" Elizabeth said as she walked into their cabin. Elizabeth's breath was taken away, she walked into the romantically decorated room, with her hand on her chest. "Will…" Was all she managed to get out. Elizabeth walked towards the bed, red rose petals were flung everywhere. She sat on the bed and let out gasp of withheld air.

"Did I surprise you?" Will said as he leaned against the door's frame, a smile spread across his face.

"Yes…" Will then walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. "What is all this for?" Elizabeth asked.

Will took her hand and held it in his, "Elizabeth, I love you with all of me…and I know that we haven't had it easy, since the beginning, and I know that both of us have made some sacrifices. What I want you to know is that now…we don't have to make those sacrifices anymore…"

"Will, are you saying what I think your saying?" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Elizabeth, I want to begin our family." Elizabeth couldn't be happier, he couldn't have said it better. Elizabeth leaped into him and kissed him.

"Will, I love you so much." Elizabeth said as she looked into his loving eyes.

"I love you too." Will then kissed her. "Maybe we should start that process?" Will said coyly.

"I think that's a good idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is it…" Will said as he and Elizabeth walked towards the Pearl.

"I know." Elizabeth held his hand for support, saying goodbye would not be easy for either of them.

"Their they are!" Adam shouted. Jack and Adam were sitting on some crates that were on the dock, they got up when they saw them.

"So, off on your own…" Jack said to Will.

"I think it's best, you have your life to lead, as we have ours." Will answered.

"I actually have to be going…" Adam said suddenly. Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I am going to miss you so much." Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you too Lizzy…if you need anything, well, all you have to do is ask." Adam then squeezed her hand and walked away, towards his ship. Elizabeth felt a certain sadness when she watched him leave, tears fell from her eyes, but nothing, nothing would be sadder than watching the infamous Jack Sparrow walk away from their lives.

"I should be getting on too." Jack said shyly. Elizabeth then went and gave Jack a hug. "I'll miss you luv, always the one to surprise me."

"I know…" Elizabeth then stepped back towards Will.

"Thank you Jack, for everything. You can always count on us for anything." Will said extending his hand.

"You know how to find me…" Jack then took Will's hand and shock it, "…if anything comes up and you need a hand…well then…you know how to find me." Jack gave a nervous smile.

"Goodbye Jack." Will finally managed to say. Jack then nodded, and he walked up the plank to the Pearl, and hollered orders to get the ship into the open waters, and he was gone.

Will and Elizabeth stared until they could no longer see the Pearl's black sails.

"I have a feeling, we'll be seeing him again." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"We'll be seeing the both of them again." Will smiled as he took Elizabeth by the hand and walked towards their ship, now fully crewed. They set sail for what they hoped to be the beginning and rest of their lives.

(A/N) Oh yes, we shall be seeing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, in the second part of this story, along with other infamous and deadly characters...hehehehehe...tune in tomorrow, when it shall be posted!


End file.
